<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Feeling Like This (Choutarou Ootori) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417493">A Feeling Like This (Choutarou Ootori)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y/N-senpai! Wait for a minute!”</p><p>You stopped walking, raising an eyebrow at the hunched over boy in front of you. He was breathing hard from running.</p><p>“I need… to speak to you.” He huffed, setting one hand on your shoulder as his breathing slowly returned to normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohtori Choutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Feeling Like This (Choutarou Ootori)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Romance, Fluff ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 1,934 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Choutarou ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁</li>
</ul><hr/><p>“Y/N-senpai! Wait for a minute!”</p><p>You stopped walking, raising an eyebrow at the hunched over boy in front of you. He was breathing hard from running.</p><p>“I need… to speak to you.” He huffed, setting one hand on your shoulder as his breathing slowly returned to normal.</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Shishido-san is going on a date tonight, and he’s kind of nervous,” Choutarou said.</p><p>“Um, okay.” You really didn’t like where this was going.</p><p>“He sort of… made it a double date…” he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, “Will you… I mean, if you’re free… maybe you could…”</p><p>You chuckled, realizing what was happening. “Yes, I’ll play the role of your girlfriend.”</p><p>He smiled, pulling you into a hug. “Thank you so much, Y/N-senpai! I’ll be at your house around six-thirty, okay?”</p><p>You nodded and he took off, waving and smiling that smile that lit up the darkest of nights. <em>‘I swear, that boys does far too much for Shishido,’</em></p><hr/><p>Choutarou arrived at your house at six-thirty on the dot, dressed in jeans and a black muscle shirt which hid slightly underneath the blue and white sleeveless zip vest he wore. He also had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah,” you nodded, closing and locking the door behind you. “Where’re we going?”</p><p>“Shin’s Bisto. Shishido-san said he’d meet us there.”</p><p>“Ahh.”</p><p>The restaurant that you were taken to was pretty fancy and high class. Shishido and his date were already at the table by the time you arrived. They were sat at a table near the balcony door. The glass door had been left open, letting the moonlight and bright stars shine on the table.</p><p>You knew instantly that you didn’t like Shishido’s date who was dressed in a tight red mini dress that rode up close to her crotch. Choutarou sat in front of you, close to the door, while you sat across from Shishido.</p><p>“Glad you guys could make it. This is Suzane Matsumoto.” He motioned towards the blonde next to him, “Suzane, this is my best friend, Choutarou Ootori, and his girlfriend, Y/N.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Choutarou smiled, kindly.</p><p>She nodded, sending a fake smile his way and glaring your way. You don’t recall doing anything to her… yet. “It’s very nice to meet you both,” she responded in a sickly sweet voice laced with something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Shishido stood up, “Gotta use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute. Why don’t you guys get to know each other?”</p><p>As soon as Shishido was out of sight, Suzane’s fake smile dropped and she leaned forward towards Choutarou.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t be going out with <em>her,</em>” she glared at you, “She’s nothing but a trouble making delinquent who’s only using you for self-gain. You should get out while you still can.”</p><p>Your brow furrowed and a light suddenly went off in your head. That’s why she looked so familiar! You had rejected her older brother a week prior. <em>‘Hey, she’s got the delinquent part right, but the self-gain sounds more her style’</em>,</p><p>“How can you judge her like that?” Choutarou asked, shocked at what Suzane was saying, “You don’t even know Y/N-senpai!”</p><p>“Hmph. I know enough about this little whore.” she curled her lip, sitting back and crossing her arms.</p><p>“You have no right to say that!” He exclaimed, standing up and slamming the palms of his hands down onto the red tablecloth. “How dare you say something like that about her! Just… shut your fat mouth!”</p><p>“Choutarou!”</p><p>He froze, looking up at his best friend with fear shining in his brown eyes.</p><p>Shishido had just gotten back from the bathroom, walking up just as Choutarou told Suzane to shut her mouth. He looked angry, glaring at his silver-haired friend with hate in his eyes.</p><p>“S-Shishido-san… I – ” Choutarou tried to explain the situation, but Shishido shook his head. Suzane stood up and ran into his arms, her hands covering her face as she fake sobbed.</p><p>“I… d-don’t know… what I-I… did w-wrong!” she cried, “He just started… y-y-yelling at me-e-e!”</p><p>“Shishido-san…!” Choutarou was in so much shock that he was at a loss for words, unable to believe that she would lie like this.</p><p>“Save it,” he snapped, glaring at him before walking away with her. Just before they turned the corner, Suzane looked over Shishido’s shoulder at you, a smirk etched onto her face to declare her victory.</p><p>You scowled at her back, mumbling curses under your breath before moving your eyes to look at Choutarou.</p><p>His body shook as he sat back down, a small stream of tears leaking out of his closed eyes. “I… I shouldn’t have yelled at her! Shishido-san’s never going to forgive me!” he sobbed, standing up and leaving the restaurant.</p><p>With a groan, you quickly paid the bill and rushed out after him. You gently grabbed his hand to stop him. “Why did you react like that?”</p><p>His body shook with unheard sobs as he gripped your hand tightly, lacing his fingers with your own. “I… I got angry. I’ve never felt that angry before… I… I just… hearing her say those things about you… I couldn’t stop myself.”</p><p>“Choutarou. Look at me,” you demanded, softly. When he looked up, you captured his lips with your own. He froze, cheeks growing warm as his eyes widened in shock. You pulled away, a grin appearing on your face.</p><p>He swallowed hard, looking down at your intertwined hands. “You know… this is my first date.”</p><p>“That’s hard to believe. You’re so sweet and adorable. You even have your own fan club!”</p><p>“They’re only my fans because I’m a regular. If I wasn’t, I probably wouldn’t even have one fan.”</p><p>You tsked, squeezing his hand. “You’d have at least one. You’re too kind to be used, Choutarou. You deserve someone who won’t hurt or use you.”</p><p>He smiled, tugging you towards the ice cream stand nearby. Choutarou ordered himself a chocolate bowl while you got vanilla. You sat down at a picnic table sitting in front of the stand, your back against the table. Choutarou sat next to you, his leg brushing yours.</p><p>“Y/N-senpai?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Thank you. I feel a lot better.” he smiled shyly, “I really appreciate it.”</p><p>You smiled, gently pressing your lips to his cheek. “Anytime, Chou-chan~”</p><p>His cheeks tinted and you giggled. <em>‘He really is too adorable,’</em></p><hr/><p>Choutarou sighed as he sat down at his desk. He was happy about how things went with you last night, but he was still upset and nervous about the events that had taken place between himself and Shishido-san.</p><p>“Choutarou,” he snapped out of his thoughts, eyes widening in surprise.</p><p>Shishido stood by his desk, hands in his pockets and gaze on the floor. “I uh… I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Shishido-san…” Choutarou was surprised at the sudden apology.</p><p>He shook his head, “I shouldn’t have believed that girl over you. I’m sorry,”</p><p>Choutarou smiled, a feeling of relief and happiness washing over him.</p><p>Shishido held his hand out. “Friends?”</p><p>“The best!” He grinned, grabbing the older boy’s, “Oh! I got to spend time with Y/N-senpai last night!”</p><p>“Oh?” he raised his eyebrow in question and demanded that Choutarou give him all the details on what happened between the two of you. He explained every detail of that night, making sure he didn’t leave out a single aspect. “She kissed you? <em>Twice</em>?”</p><p>He nodded, a blush coming to his cheeks as he remembered the feel of your lips on his own.</p><p>Shishido smirked, feeling proud of his underclassman. “Go get ‘er, Choutarou!”</p><p>Choutarou watched him leave the classroom. After thinking about it for a minute, he nodded with a new determination boiling inside of him.</p><hr/><p>After school ended, Choutarou headed over to Rikkaidai Fuzoku in hopes that you hadn’t left the school for the day. He ran into the purple-haired gentleman, Hiroshi Yagyuu. “Excuse me,”</p><p>“Hmm?” Yagyuu turned around and pushed his glasses up with his index finger, “A student from Hyotei Gakuen. You’re Choutarou Ootori, correct?”</p><p>He nodded, “I’m looking for Y/N-senpai. Is she still here?”</p><p>“Follow me,” Yagyuu turned around and headed back towards the school. “Y/N and Niou are both in detention right now because they were fooling around in class. Niou pranked Kim-sensei and Y/N got into an argument with Jin-sensei.”</p><p>“Same old Y/N-senpai,” Choutarou sweatdropped.</p><p>Yagyuu slid the door open to classroom 3-C. You had your head on your desk, eyes closed. Niou sat in front of you, leaning back in his chair and chewing on a piece of gum he had stolen from Marui. He glanced over at the door, eyebrow rising in question.</p><p>Choutarou smiled, walking over to you and pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek. The slight pressure woke you from your nap. “Hi, Y/N-senpai~”</p><p>You sat up, rubbing the back of your head. “What’re you doing here, Chou-chan?”</p><p>“Ah. Well…” he rubbed his neck, one of his nervous habits. “I was hoping I could walk you home.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, Chou-chan.” you smiled up at him, heart fluttering.</p><p>“I wanted to,”</p><p>“What’s this? Puri~” Niou turned around in his chair. “You had something going on and didn’t even bother to tell your best friend?” he faked a look of hurt as he held a hand over his heart.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Knock it off, Niou.”</p><p>He stuck his tongue out at you. “You two go have fun. Puri~”</p><p>“But not <em>too</em> much fun,” Yagyuu added.</p><p>Choutarou blushed at the comment, which you chose to ignore, gently grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.</p><p>“I’ll cover for you!” Niou called out.</p><p>You walked side by side down the street towards your house. The sun was getting lower in the sky, lighting it up with colors of orange, yellow and red mixing with baby blue.</p><p>“Y/N-senpai?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Can I show you something?”</p><p>Curious, you nodded. “Sure,”</p><p>He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the destination he had in mind. About fifteen minutes later, you arrived at a flower garden. Roses were the main flower that stuck out, though it did have many counterparts. In the middle of the flowers was a tall cherry blossom tree in full bloom. It was a breathtaking sight.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” you murmured, looking up at the tree. You had always had a soft spot for cherry blossom trees, which Choutarou knew all too well.</p><p>“Senpai… I want to tell you something.”</p><p>You raised a brow. He gripped your shoulders, looking you dead in the eye with a seriousness you hadn’t seen from him before. “I’m in love with you, Y/N-senpai! I… I’ve always loved you… since the first time we met!” It took a lot of courage to confess something like that. You admired that about him.</p><p>“I love you too, Chou-chan~” you smiled, resting your hand on his cheek and pressing your lips against his.</p><p>He hesitated before deepening the kiss as his arms snaked around your waist. A few cherry blossoms fell from the tree and landed around your feet, one landing on Choutarou’s head. You giggled, holding it between your fingers.</p><p>He smiled, sitting down beneath the tree. You sat between his legs, your back against his chest as he held you warmly in his arms. You spent the next hour like that, enjoying the beauty of nature as the sun set before you.</p><p><em>‘Such a wonderful feeling’</em>, you smiled, closing your eyes. Such a strong feeling was hard to come by and you never planned on letting it slip away from you.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>